linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Camila
Camila, titled as''' CAMILA 'is an upcoming documentary series and the first in which LinkMe has ever produced within the studio pre-productiion tape. This will star Camila Cabello, ex-member of Fifth Harmony and how she overcame her fears to release a debut single, and why she chose what she did in that album. Part 2 will have a movie, called "Camila", as a choice and look into her childhood. Cabello said that they are producing a third season (part), however, LinkMe have not ordered one yet. Cabello comments: : "If the series ends at these two parts, I will be surprised, but I know that my story will continue to flourish." On February 24, 2018, LinkMe released its first 2018-19 midseason trailer, highlighting Havana (Remix) as the song and Camila Cabello also starring in it. As well as Gaurav's Grammar World, ALPHA, Morgan Falls and more. Production The first part will consist of 10 episodes, explaining Camila's life; her view on the album and why she chose to wrote these songs. It will air January 15, 2018, with the first four episodes of the docu-series premiering on the airdate. The second part (second season) was officially ordered. The season will consist of 10-epsiodes. Guests in the series include Taylor Swift, Austin Mahone, Jimmy Fallon and Fifth Harmony. A third season was then ordered on April 15, 2018. The season will air October 17, 2018. Cabello said that this is the part where she talks about her anxiety and depression. This is apparently "Phase 2". The season was dated for October 17, 2018, only for LinkMe to confirm that they cannot air during that time. Also during this, LinkMe confirmed that the series will air in November 2018. With Camila producing an upcoming album and doing community work, as well as moving to Cuba for a vacation with Sinduahe, airing on episode 10 stopped, with the last 6 episodes airing somewhere in 2019. LinkMe revealed that the last 6 episodes will not air, and might air as a possible fourth season. On March 30, the third season was ordering, having 20 episodes, set to premiere soon. Cabello announced that the season is split into 10 episodes, each as 3A and 3B. 3A was announced to premiere in the 2018-19 season, as Cabello and LinkMe are unsure whether to put the series in 2018, and conclude there, while Camila states her story hasn't ended, and that there is much to explore. 3A will air somewhere in 2018-19 season, while 3B airing at a later date. On September 6, on LinkMe's Official LineUp - LinkUp, it was revealed that ''Camila ''will return for an October 18th premiere and will air every day of the week from its airdate. Cabello revealed that a special interview with her and the producers will be made and air in 2019, thus meaning that episodes for the year have now stopped airing. On June 26, 2019, Camila Cabello revealed that "Señorita" will serve as the series premiere for season 4, which will include Behind the Scenes looks, talks with choreographers and directors of how the music video was made. Cabello officially revealed that more episodes will be released toward the end of 2019, and that the premiere isn't the last. On January 18, 2020, LinkMe officially cancelled the series after focusing on Cabello's sophmore album, ''Romance. Cabello, on Twitter, revealed: : "Wow. What an experience it is to shoot an amazing docuseries of four seasons, spanning 40 episodes in total. I am so happy that LinkMe believed in me and this project and that this has been going on for nearly 2 years... insane. I love all of you guys for supporting this and thank the crew for all their work behind the scenes." "What Romance Means to Me" is the final episode of the entire docuseries. Episodes Part II (2018) Camila Cabello officially announced that 10-more episodes were ordered (as season 2) to air on March 3, 2018, on Camila's birthday. Season 3 Season 4 (2019 - 20?)